Warriors: The Demon Clans 2: Sandstream's Revenge
by Liza Taylor
Summary: SEQUEL TO WARRIORS:DEMON CLANS! Flightwing has returned to the clan she belongs but can she play the role of a Nightclan special? And will Sandstream get her revenge on the clans? COMPLETE
1. Alligencies

A L L E G I A N C E S

**N I G H T C L A N**

Leader**Lilystar­**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy**Scareye**- black tabby tom with a scar running down his left eye

Medicine Cat **Cinderstream**- cinder colored she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Flightwing**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and brown wings growing out of her back

**Apprentice-Owlpaw**

**Bramblepelt**- brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Brightclaw**- red tom with brown paws and blue eyes

**Snaketail**- rust red tom with a long tail

**Apprentice- Birchpaw**

**Blacktail**- pure black tom

**Apprentice-Eaglepaw**

**Sparrowtail**­- little brown she-cat

**Apprentice- Firepaw**

**Silentheart**- rose gray she-cat. Is mute

**Coltpelt**- brown she-cat with white markings

**Sunpelt**- gray she-cat with black flecks

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**Birchpaw**- chocolate brown she-cat

**Owlpaw**- brown tabby tom

**Firepaw**- orange tom

**Eaglepaw**- gray tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Silverstorm**- silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Digkit-dirt brown Skykit- light gray Thornkit-black)

**Morningsun**- brown she-cat

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Littlecloud**- small tortoise shelled tom

**Whitepaw**- white she-cat. Retired early due to shattered leg

**Riverwind**- gray tabby tom

**Spiderpelt**- black she-cat with long legs

S T R E A M C L A N

Leader **Waterstar**- silver blue she-cat

Deputy**Tallstorm**- long legged tabby tom

Medicine Cat **Riverstripe**- sleek gray-black tom

**Apprentice- Rabbitpaw**

Warriors

**Scalefur**- blueish gray tom with webbed paws and gills

**Snakepelt**- orange tom with golden eyes

**Runningclaw**- light black tom

**Apprentice- Stormpaw**

**Crowtail**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Greyfur**- gray tabby she-cat

**Furretstorm**- long tabby tom

**Appretice, Stonepaw**

Apprentices

**Stormpaw**- gray tortoise shelled tom

**Rabbitpaw**- red tom

F L A M E C L A N

Leader**Littlestar**- small silver tom

Deputy**Mudfur**- mud colored tom

**Apprentice- Gorgepaw**

Medicine Cat**Leafpelt**- brown tortoise shelled she-cat

Warriors

**Firewind**- bright orange tom. Can breath fire

**Cloudsky**- white tom

**Apprentice-Featherpaw**

**Mothtail**- silver-gray she-cat

**Smokeclaw**- smoke colored tom

**Ashfur**- ash colored she-cat

Apprentices

**Featherpaw**- white she-cat with black flecks

**Gorgepaw**- brown tom

Queens

**Skypelt**- light gray she-cat  
(Mousekit, Tinykit, Frogkit)

T R E E C L A N

Leader**Lionstar**- tabby tom with a furry neck

Deputy**Cedartail**- dusky brown tom

**Apprentice-Marshpaw**

Medicine Cat**Robinfang**- gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice- Barkpaw**

Warriors

**Auraclaw**- brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Has physic abilities.

**Apprentice-Pebblepaw**

**Streampelt**- silver tabby tom

**Boulderfur**- stone gray tom

**Apprentice-Forestpaw**

**Silverwhisker**- silver she-cat

**Apprentice- Amberpaw**

**Streamstorm**- silver gray she-cat

**Apprentice- Moonpaw**

**Leopardfang**- unusually spotted she-cat

**Dewdrop**- silver she-cat

**Tigerstripe**- orange striped she-cat

**Voletail-**small brown tom

**Thornheart**- black she-cat

**Starfoot**- gray she-cat with black markings. Comes from Duskclan

Apprentices

**Pebblepaw**- gray tom with green eyes

**Marshpaw**- brown tom

**Moonpaw**- small black tom

**Amberpaw**- striped she-cat

**Forestpaw**- bark brown tom

Queens

**Sorrelpelt**- brown she-cat

**Heartpool**- brown tabby she-cat

(Galekit- brown Stonekit-gray Sootkit- black)

Elders

**Hopecloud**- pale brown tom

**Digstorm**- once handsome tortoise shelled tom

**Fallingdawn**- crabby tortoise shelled she-cat

O T H E R A N I M A L S & C A T S O U T S I D E

O F C L A N S

**Sandstream**- pale ginger she-cat. Lives in a rotten log

**Blackpaw**- pale ginger tom. Lives in a rotten long with his mother

**Nightpaw**- gray she-cat. Lives in a rotten log with her mother

**Silverwing**- silver tom. Cares for Blackpaw & Nightpaw

**Odd**- yellow tom with a purple spot in the middle of his forehead. Lives in a cave near the sun-drown place

**Kiwi**- a mixed breed small dog, is mute. Lives with Odd

**Twilight**- red fox that was raised in Nightclan. Lives in a cave with Crystal, Flick, and Ruby

**Crystal**- red fox, Twilight's mate. Took him away from clans. Lives in a cave with Twilight, Flick and Ruby

**Flick**- young red fox. Pup of Twilight and Crystal. Lives

in a cave with Twilight, Crystal and Ruby

**Ruby**- young red fox. Pup of Twilight and Crystal. Lives in a cave with Twilight, Crystal and Flick

**Frank**- red kittypet

**Snow**- white she-cat

**Sky**- brown tom

**Streak**- black-white tom

**Kalo**-silver she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Welcome to the sequel of Warriors: Demon Clans! If you haven't read the first one…hits with plushie go back and read it! This story is a direct continuation and it might be confusing without it! Well for all of you that have read the first one please read on!**

The moon was shining into the dense forest. All was silent except for crickets… and a young she-cat's screams, coming from a rotten log. The she-cat yowled. Her kits were coming. For moons she had waited and now her revenge plan could begin. Her revenge against the clans for killing her mate. Next to her was a young tom. He was licking a kit, trying to get its blood going. After the kit squealed the tom got to work on another. The she-cat fell silent. All of her kits had come. The tom realized that only two of the four kits were still alive. The other two were still.

"Let me see them!" hissed the she-cat.

The tom carefully picked up a kit and put in front of the she-cat before doing the same with the other. "The other two are dead," he informed.

The she-cat's claws shot out and slashed the tom on the muzzle. He gave off a sharp yowl but he didn't raise a paw against her. The she-cat turned back to her kits and looked them over. They were like all kits, blind and helpless. "I will call the female Nightpaw and the tom Blackpaw," she decided before brining the kits close so they could feed, "In fact, I think their father would approve of their names."

"Of course they would," agreed the tom, "He probably would." His muzzle was still bleeding and the she-cat looked at him in disgust.

"Go clean your wound," snapped the she-cat.

The tom dipped his head in respect before leaving the log. He had a stash of cobwebs and marigold hidden in a small nook at the base of a tree.

The she-cat smiled at her kits, "Both of you. Your father is watching. Make him proud. Nightpaw. Blackpaw."


	3. Chapter 1

**The first chapter is here!**

"Come on Blackpaw!" called Sandstream, from her spot in the hollow log.

Blackpaw raced over to his mother, his sister Nightpaw was already there. "So, what are we doing today mother?"

"Yes! What are we doing today?" The gray she-cat was hopping up and down excitedly.

Sandstream chuckled, "Silverwing is going to teach you two how to hunt."

"Then we can learn how to fight?" asked Nightpaw excitedly.

Sandstream nodded, "Now," she looked around, "Where is that tom? SILVERWING!"

The silver tom hurried into the clearing, a vole and a thrush in his jaw. Silverwing went over to Sandstream and placed the fresh-kill in front of the she-cat. "I brought more food."

"Good job. Now take the kits and teach them how to hunt."

"Mother!" complained Blackpaw, "We aren't kits anymore! We're apprentices! Then we will become warriors!"

Sandstream chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Now go on."

Silverwing led the two apprentices away into the dept of the forest. Sandstream crawled out of the log and stretched her legs. Her pale fur shone in the sunlight seeping through the trees. "Nightpaw looks just like you," whispered Sandstream, "And Blackpaw looks just like me." She set her green eyes on the vole and thrush and gulped both prey down. "Your revenge is coming together just fine."

Deeper within the trees Silverwing was sniffing the air. The two apprentices were waiting patiently next to the silver tom. "Do you smell anything?" asked Silverwing.

"I smell a squirrel," offered Nightpaw.

Blackpaw opened his mouth and let the scents rush onto his glands but he didn't smell any squirrel. "Where?" he asked.

"Up there," Nightpaw flicked her tail to a tree and sitting on a very high branch was a squirrel, watching them.

"Well!" purred Silverwing, "You have a really good sense of smell."

Nightpaw puffed her fur out proudly, "I know I do!"

"Now we better find some prey so you can show your mother how good your hunting skills are."

Flightwing

"Flightwing!" called Bramblepelt from the camp entrance.

"Coming!" Flightwing glanced at the three kits on her back, "Okay all of you off!"

"Awww!" complained Thornkit, "We want to play more!"

"Yeah!" agreed Skykit and Digkit.

Flightwing sent a pleading look at Silverstorm. The queen chuckled, "Come on kits. Flightwing has warrior duties to attend to."

"Yes mother." The three kits crawled off Flightwing, their tails drooping.

"Now I feel bad," commented Flightwing getting to her paws.

"Don't worry about it. The kits know you are warrior."

"But she's a special!" cried Skykit, "I want to be one when I grow up! Then I will be able to fly too!"

"I want to fly!" cried Digkit.

Flightwing left Silverstorm to care for her kits. She padded up to Bramblepelt, "What is it?" she asked the brown tom.

"Scareye put us on a hunting patrol with Brightclaw and Silentheart. Remember to get Owlpaw as well."

"Midmoon loved hunting patrols," said Flightwing softly.

"It wasn't your fault," reassured Bramblepelt.

"Yes it was!" cried Flightwing, "If I was able to find the catmint in time…she would still be alive!"

Bramblepelt licked her shoulder in reassurance, "Don't worry about it. Now go get Owlpaw."

Flightwing headed over to the apprentice den where Owlpaw was talking to his sister Birchpaw and Firepaw. "Come on Owlpaw. We're on a hunting patrol."

"Well see you," Owlpaw got to his paws, "Let's go." Flightwing led the way out of camp.

Owlpaw sent a smug look at his sister and friend. He was proud to be the apprentice of the special. It made him feel important. Bramblepelt and Brightclaw were in front of the patrol talking about something, while Silentheart Flightwing and Owlpaw were in the back.

"Do you mind hunting near the Treeclan border?" asked Brightclaw.

"No," said Flightwing quickly, "Let's hunt there."

Owlpaw shot a glance at his mentor. Her eyes were sparkling. He was annoyed. Owlpaw did know what had happened to her during that one moon but he didn't really trust her loyalty to her own clan. _"I wonder,"_ he thought, _"If we got into a battle with Treeclan would she actually fight with us or against us?"_

Brightclaw dropped into a hunting crouch and leaped into the air, coming down hard on a vole. "Well," he commented, burying it so they could pick it up later, "This leaf-fall may not be so bad."

"Don't get your hopes up," said Bramblepelt, "There are still many moons to get by."

"Don't have to spoil my fun," murmured Brightclaw.

"Do you scent anything?" Flightwing asked her apprentice.

Owlpaw shook his head, "No Flightwing."

Silentheart placed her tail on Flightwing's shoulder. That's what she did to get attention from any cat. "What is it?" Silentheart flicked her tail to the sky. Geese were flying overhead in their V-formation.

"Go ahead," ordered Bramblepelt, "That will definitely feed the apprentices and some warriors."

Owlpaw's mouth watered. Goose was a rare treat. He had eaten geese once before and had loved the taste ever since.

"Here I go!" Flightwing stretched open her wings. She flapped them and lifted into the air. She flew higher and higher, carefully to stay away from the geese for the time being. She flew above them and scanned the geese. She saw a goose flying near the back, which looked smaller than the rest. Flightwing folded her wings and dived. The goose didn't know what hit it as Flightwing clamped her jaw around its neck, her claws digging into its back. The geese around them scattered but Flightwing didn't care. She had one in her grip. The goose started panicking, flying its wings trying to get higher but Flightwing's weight pushed it down to the earth. The goose and Flightwing fell to the earth, the speed increasing by the second. A couple of seconds before impact Flightwing released the goose and opened her wings. Her wings caught air and she lifted upwards while the goose crashed into the ground. Flightwing landed next to it and spit feathers out of her mouth.

The hunting patrol raced to the spot where Flightwing was. "Good job!" purred Brightclaw, "I hope I get some today!"

Flightwing laughed, "Let's just leave it to Lilystar."

Owlpaw watched hungrily as Bramblepelt grabbed the goose's neck and Silentheart grabbed one of the goose's feet and they began dragging it back to camp. Flightwing laughed at her apprentice, "What? You hungry for some? Don't worry, I'll ask Lilystar if you can get some."

This was another reason Owlpaw liked having Flightwing as a mentor. He got special treatment. He followed the warriors back to camp.


	4. Chapter 2

**There's a pole up, so go and vote!**

Blackpaw and Nightpaw settled on their moss beds in the rotten log. Their mother was sitting across from them. Silverwing was outside, since he wasn't allowed inside. Sandstream took a deep breath and began, "The clans are an evil place my kits. Your father was a traveler. He crossed onto their territory to hunt for some food; however clan cats chased him away. Your father had no choice but to live on the clan borders in a log just like this one. But then those clan cats found him and killed him."

"Where were you mother?" asked Nightpaw.

"I was deputy of Treeclan, one of the four clans. I found your father one day and he opened my eyes to the horrible things the clan has done. I even helped him fight the four cats that had come chasing after him. I had to escape and do you kits know why?"

"Why?" asked Blackpaw.

"Because I knew you two were coming, and I needed to be alive so you two could live. And it was your father's last wish. For you two to kill those clan cats."

"We will mother!" cried the two apprentices.

"Now go to sleep children. Your battle training will begin soon."

Blackpaw curled into a ball and fell asleep.

_Blackpaw looked around. He was standing on a lake. He looked below and saw fishing under him, swimming. "Where am I?" he cried._

_"Do not be alarmed." A black tom seemed to materialize in front of him. Stars seemed to be shining from his fur._

_Blackpaw took a step back, "Who…who are you? Where am I?"_

_"My name is Darkpaw. And I am from Starclan."_

_"Starclan? Is that a warrior clan?"_

_"Your mother has been telling you lies young Blackpaw. The real truth is within the clans your mother wants to destroy."_

_"What are you talking about?" Blackpaw took a step forward._

_"Look deep within your heart. You have a destiny to face." Darkpaw turned and started to walk away._

_"WAIT!" cried Blackpaw running after the black tom, "What do I have to do?"_

_"Go to the clans."_

Blackpaw woke with a start. His mother and sister were sleeping soundly close by. He got to his paws and quietly slipped outside. He looked up and saw stars twinkling in the night sky. "Starclan," he whispered.

Flightwing

Flightwing groaned in her sleep. She was having a dream as well.

_Flightwing was standing in the middle of a battlefield. Around her cats were fighting. But the cats weren't fighting cats. They were fighting dogs, birds, and even foxes! Darkpaw seemed to appear in the middle of the battle field. He padded over to her. "What is this Darkpaw?"_

_"The four clans fate."_

_"WHAT!" Flightwing looked around franticly, "Bout how? There must be some way to stop this!?"_

_"There is." Darkpaw took a deep breath, "Only when the Hazel leads the sky, mind, river and flame will the speaker fall and peace returns."_

_"What was that? A riddle?"_

_"A prophecy," Darkpaw began to walk away, but he paused and a look of sorrow seemed to come on his face. "Flightwing."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't do it. Please, just don't."_

_"Do what? Darkpaw you aren't making any sense!"_

Flightwing suddenly woke up. The sun was beginning its rise over the horizon. She carefully crawled out of the warriors den, trying not to step on anyone's tail. Outside Cinderstream was sitting near her den watching the rising sun. Flightwing sat down next to her sister. "Beautiful sunrise."

"It is," agreed Flightwing, "Tonight's the gathering. Excited?"

Cinderstream fell silent, "Ummm, Flightwing? Will you be talking to those Treeclan cats?"

"Of course!" answered Flightwing, "That's why I love to go every time!"

That evening Nightclan made it to the gathering ground. Lilystar was leading the way with Flightwing, Cinderstream, Scareye, Owlpaw, Blacktail and Eaglepaw close behind them. Waterstar and Lionstar were already sitting on their rocks. Lilystar leapt onto another one and the clan cats spread out to talk to their friends in other clans. Owlpaw watched Flightwing bound over to the Treeclan cats. "What is with her and Treeclan cats?" snapped Owlpaw.

"Flightwing! Flightwing!" Pebblepaw barreled into Flightwing.

"Hello Pebblepaw."

"Guess what? Guess what?"

"You're really hyper!"

"No I'm going to be a warrior soon!"

Flightwing felt pride swell up inside her for this apprentice, "That's great Pebblepaw."

"He was begging to tell you," said Auraclaw walking over and sitting down next to her apprentice, "He kept saying 'I want to tell Flightwing! When's the next gathering'? And he even was on his best behavior, cleaning out the elders den all by himself."

"No I didn't!" protested Pebblepaw.

"Oh Flightwing! Heartpool's kits have been born. She named them Galekit, Sootkit, and Stonekit!"

"That's great! Tell Heartpool congrats."

"I will," promised Auraclaw.

Flameclan arrived a moment later. Littlestar and Firewind were walking side by side. Behind them were Mudfur and Leafpelt and a group of cats. Flightwing didn't really pay attention to what the leaders were talking about. She looked around for Streampelt, but he wasn't there. _"Maybe he stayed behind."_

After the gathering was over Flightwing was about to leave with the other clan cats when Auraclaw stopped her. "Come on." Auraclaw led Flightwing in the opposite direction the clan cats were walking in. Auraclaw raced across the hills with Flightwing close behind her. Soon they could see a river a couple of fox lengths across. Four rocks jutted out of the water. Scalefur was sitting on one, Firewind on another.

"What's this?"

"Every six moons we met here," explained Auraclaw, jumping onto a rock, "It's like a gathering for specials."

"Oh," Flightwing jumped onto the last rock.

"I call this meeting into session!" yowled Firewind, "I'll begin. First, I would like to welcome Flightwing to our gathering."

Flightwing nodded, "Ummm thank you."

"Now we will begin. Featherpaw has become an apprentice and was given to Cloudsky."

"What about Skypelt?" asked Scalefur.

"Her kits have been born. But there is something odd about one of them."

"What is it?" asked Auraclaw.

"The kit… I think might be a special."

A silence fell on the four cats. _"What's going on?"_ wondered Flightwing.

"Well," said Scalefur breaking the ice, "I guess I'll talk now. Well in Streamclan Snakepelt became a warrior. The fish is plenty like always." He turned to Auraclaw, "So how is Treeclan doing? I mean after the whole Sandstream thing?"

"Well we're doing okay. Cedartail is now in deputy position. And Lionstar is now his normal self. Oh! And Heartpool's kits have been born."

The three cats turned to Flightwing, "Ummm," began Flightwing, "I..."

"Just tell what's going on in your clan," explained Auraclaw.

"Umm well, Silverstorm has kits and a warrior named Midmoon died…and I now train her apprentice Owlpaw."

"Well now that that's out of the way, does anyone have any dreams to tell?" asked Firewind.

"I had a dream," spoke Flightwing. She told the specials about the cats fighting the animals, and the prophecy."

"I think we are the sky, mind, river and flame," offered Scalefur.

"Then who is this hazel?" wondered Firewind.

Auraclaw glanced at the moon in the sky, "I think we better return. The moon is almost high in the sky."

"We'll talk more about this, next time." Scalefur jumped into the river and began swimming upstream. He looked like a silver fish in the water.

Firewind jumped off his rock and began running towards Flameclan. Auraclaw and Flightwing started the journey back to their clans.

"Wow!" cried Flightwing, "This is like being a medicine cat…only better!"

Auraclaw chuckled, "That's what I said my first time as well." They reached the border of Treeclan territory, "It would be easier for you to fly home."

"Bye Auraclaw!" Flightwing opened her wings and lifted into the air and began the journey back home by air.


	5. Chapter 3

**The pole is still up so if you haven't voted, go vote**

Blackpaw

Blackpaw woke up bright and early the next morning. He quietly slipped out of the log and saw Silverwing was just waking up. Silverwing streached, then noticed Blackpaw, "What are you doing, up so early?" asked the older tom.

"I want to help with the morning hunt," answered Blackpaw.

Silverwing blinked, "Are you sure?" Blackpaw nodded, "Well, then come on."

Silverwing led the way through the forest constantly sniffing the air for fresh-kill. "I can't believe you do this every morning," said Blackpaw, "Getting fresh-kill for mother and us."

"Well, I have gotten used to it," He dropped into a hunter's crouch and slowly crept forward. He pounced and quickly silenced the life of a vole. "Well. One done."

Blackpaw took a deep breath and asked, "What is Starclan?"

Silverwing dropped the vole in shock, "What did you say?"

Blackpaw's eyes widen, _"Did I say something wrong?"_

"How do you know about Starclan? I know Sandstream would never teach it to you!"

"I had a dream… and this cat named Darkpaw… he told me about Starclan."

"How can this be?" whispered Silverwing, "How can you have dreams from Starclan?"

"Silverwing, what is Starclan," pressed Blackpaw. He was desperate for an answer now, "Tell me!"

Silverwing gave in, "Starclan are our warrior ancestors. At night the sky is called Silverpelt and every star there is a cat that has died."

"Then, does Windtail have a place there too?" asked the young tom.

Silverwing paused, then said, "Yes he does. But I want to know how you know about Starclan."

"A cat named Darkpaw came to my dreams and told me, that I must travel to the four clans. Where are these four clans? Are they the same ones my mother speaks so horribly about?"

"Yes. They are the same clans, at least that is what I think."

Blackpaw thought for a second, then said, "I'm going. I'm going to these clans. Silverwing? Do you know where they are?"

Silverwing paused, "No. But I know it is in that direction." He flicked his tail to the east, "That is the direction your mother came from."

Blackpaw took a step. He felt tugging. A tugging telling him to go there now. That he couldn't wait until tomorrow. "Wait," Silverwing handed him the vole, "Eat before you go."

Blackpaw gulped down the fresh-kill, "Thank you for raising me Silverwing." He dipped his head in respect before running east.

_"How did he know about dipping his head?" _ wondered Silverwing, then he shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I have fresh-kill to catch."

Flightwing

Flightwing surveyed the camp from a tree branch. She saw Sparrowtail leading Firepaw out of camp, probably training. Coltpelt was guarding the entrance. Snaketail and Blacktail were talking by the fresh-kill pile, their apprentices Eaglepaw and Birchpaw were nearby as well. Bramblepelt and Brightclaw were returning from a hunt. Fresh-kill were in their jaws. Sunpelt and Silentheart were playing with Silverstorm's kits. Lilystar and Scareye were in Lilystar's den. Cinderpool was checking on the elders who were sitting outside, enjoying the nice morning. _"Everything is so peaceful,"_ thought Flightwing, _"I hope nothing bad will happen to the clans."_

Suddnly a voice seemed to say in her head, _"Meet us at Four Rocks."_ Flightwing almost fell off the branch.

"What was that?" she wondered, "It sounded like Auraclaw's voice...could this be one of her powers?" She flew down and landed in the middle of camp startling Riverwind. "Oh sorry!" cried Flightwing before hurrying to Lilystar's den. When she was close she heard Lilystar cough.

"Are you alright?" came Scareye's voice from inside.

"I'm fine Scareye. Just a bit tired."

"Don't strain yourself. I can't believe have been hiding this from the whole clan all this time."

"Don't. Please Scareye," Flightwing could hear Lilystar cough again, "I don't want you to worry."

"But I will."

Flightwing decided it was time to talk, "Umm Lilystar?"

Flightwing heard scrambling coming from inside. Lilystar poked her head out, her fur was all rumpled and Flightwing could faintly smell blood on the she-cat, "Yes? What is it Flightwing?"

"I have to go to a specials meeting," said Flightwing, "Just wanted to tell you that."

"Of course. Go on," Lilystar laughed forcefully, "Just come back soon. Don't want those Treeclan cats stealing you away again."

"Of course Lilystar," Flightwing dipped her head before lifting into the sky. Flightwing looked back at Lilystar and saw her retreat back into her den. _"What's wrong with her?"_ Flightwing pushed the thought out of her mind and flew towards the Four Rocks. When she got closer, she landed directly onto her rock just in time to see Scalefur jump out of the water like a silver fish and plop on his rock.

"Do you have to do that everytime?" growled Firewind, shaking water off his orange fur.

"Sorry," said Scalefur.

"Glad you made it," smiled Auraclaw from her rock, before turning to Firewind, "Why did you call us?"

"First, I would like to say the kit died."

Sighs of relief came from Scalefur and Auraclaw. Flightwing felt rage build up within her, "Why are you relived a kit died!?"

Scalefur almost jumped back into the river but Auraclaw calmly replied, "In our specials code, if another cat is born with special powers the older one will die within 24 moons time of any mean. However since the kit died it won't happen. He doesn't have a death wish."

"Oh," Flightwing shot a glance at the older orange tom. _"I guess being a special is hard. It's horrible though. Firewind was worried about dying this whole time."_

"What was the real reason?" wondered Scalefur, "I don't think you called us here for that reason."

Firewind nodded, "I had a dream. In the dream cats were battling foxes and a pale ginger she-cat was leading them."

Auraclaw and Flightwing stiffened, "It can't be Sandstream!" cried Flightwing.

"She is still alive," hissed Auraclaw.

"But how could she control foxes? She isn't a special," wondered Scalefur.

"I don't know," said Firewind, "But if anyone has a dream immediately come here. We will leave now." Firewind jumped off his rock and headed for Flameclan territory while Scalefur jumped into the water.

Auraclaw and Flighwing headed back together, "Hey Auraclaw, I was wondering…how do we contact each other anyway, if we do have a dream?"

"You send a message to me," said Auraclaw, "And I will tell the others." She noticed the confused look on Flightwing's face, "Well it's a bit complicated. Basically you think of telling me something and I will get the message. I don't understand it much myself."

"You're really strong," said Flightwing, "All I can do is fly. You can lift stuff and talk through minds!"

"I'm not that cool," protested Auraclaw.

Flightwing stopped, "I think…I think something is wrong with Lilystar."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Flightwing explained to Auraclaw about what she overheard, "I hope Lilystar isn't sick," said Auraclaw after Flightwing was finished, "But I think all you can do is keep a close watch on her."

"You're right," agreed Flightwing, "Thanks Auraclaw!" Flightwing opened her wings and headed home.


	6. Chapter 4

**The pole has now been updated with new cats since many people chose other. Go vote!**

Nightpaw

Nightpaw opened her eyes to her mother's screaming. The gray-she cat slowly crept out of the rotten log and the voices became clearer.

"Where is he?" cried Sandstream, "Where is Blackpaw!"

"I don't know!" answered Silverwing, "He could have left without me knowing!"

"Silence!" Nightpaw heard a yowl and the smell of blood reached her nose. She crept out even more, more curious now. She could see Silverwing hunched on the ground, a large slash across his chest. Sandstream was standing over him, with cold green eyes.

"Mother…" whispered Nightpaw, stepping out of the log, "What's going on?"

The pale ginger she-cat's cold eyes settled on her daughter and they immediately softened, "My dear. Your brother is missing. And this," she flicked her tail to Silverwing, "Won't tell me where he is."

"I don't know!" repeated Sliverwing.

"Shut up!" Sandstream hit the tom hard with a paw. Then an evil smile stretched onto her face. She turned to her daughter, "Use it," she ordered.

The young she-cat's eyes widen, "Mother! But you said…"

"I know what I said!" snapped Sandstream, "But now is the perfect time."

"Yes mother," Nightpaw approached Silverwing, "I'm sorry," she whispered before locking eyes with the tom.

Blackpaw

Blackpaw smelled the air. It was weird to be in another part of the forest. However what was even weirder to him was the black hard stuff in front of him. The black stuff was maybe four to five fox lengths across. There were white and yellow markings on it as well. "What is this?" he whispered, taking a cautious step on it. It was hard under his paw. "It seems sturdy." He took another step, then another, till all four paws rested on it. He took a step forward and heard a roar coming from down the black stuff. A huge silver creature was coming his way. Blackpaw yowled in fear and raced to the other side of the black stuff and into the thick undergrowth. When he didn't hear the creature anymore he slowed to a stop.

"Well look who decided to drop in."

Blackpaw looked up to see a yellow tom. Next to him was a lilac colored dog. "Who are you?" asked Blackpaw, "Are you from one of the clans?"

The tom shook his head, "However you will find help from over there," he gestured to the left where a small stream was flowing, "Good luck."

The tom and dog began to walk away, "Wait!" called Blackpaw, "How can I trust you?"

"Don't worry," said the tom, "Darkpaw trusts us." The tom and dog disappeared into the forest.

Blackpaw padded over to the stream but didn't see anyone around, "I wonder who is supposed to help me?" He bent down and began lapping up some water. After his drink he began walking upstream, watching the fish swim in the stream. "I can't believe it," he whispered, "I have never seen some of the things before. Like that black stuff and creature and this new territory." A weird scent entered his nose. Blackpaw paused, "What is this smell?" He released whatever it was, it was getting closer. He heard a growl behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with a red creature.

Flightwing

"Hey Cinderstream, do you think there is something odd with Lilystar?" asked Flightwing.

Cinderstrem looked up from a pile of herbs she was sorting, "No, why?"

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering."

"Oh, well I have some news," said Cinderstream, "I'm thinking of taking Skykit as my apprentice!"

Flightwing gasped, "But why? You are still young! You won't die anytime soon! Look at Leafpelt of Flameclan! She doesn't have an apprentice and she is older than you!"

"I don't know," said Cinderstream, "But I feel Skykit will be a great apprentice. And I asked her as well, and she agreed."

"But they won't be warriors for a moon!" protested Flightwing, "She could change her mind!"

"Why are you so against her being a medicine cat?"

"Well… because it looks like a sad life… I mean not having a mate…"

Cinderstream's fur bristled in rage, "I'M FINE!"

Flightwing jumped back at Cinderstream's outburst, "I'm sorry." She hurried out of the den and blinked as sunlight hit her face. She saw Lilystar hurry into her den, with Scareye trailing behind her. Without a second thought Flightwing crept closer till she could hear voices coming from inside.

"You pushed yourself too hard Lilystar," said Scareye.

"I'm fine." Flightwing heard Lilystar spit on the ground, "Don't worry. I'll be okay in a bit."

"But you lost two lives in a moon! You are not fine! You should let Cinderstream look at you."

"No," Lilystar's voice dropped to a whisper. Flightwing leaned in closer, "Starclan chose for this to happen. And I must obey."

"But why are you accepting this!" cried Scareye, "You are a young cat with a life ahead of you! You must live!"

Lilystar chuckled, "Scareye. I have betrayed Starclan and I am being punished for it. Don't worry, you will make a great leader!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Flightwing heard Scareye's pawsteps coming to the entrance. She scrambled towards the fresh-kill pile and randomly chose a vole and began to eat, keeping one eye on Scareye who surveyed the camp. His eyes rested on Flightwing for a second before they darted elsewhere.

"What are you looking at?" asked Blacktail sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," replied Flightwing quickly, getting to her paws. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts and there was only one place she could go, "I'm going to look for geese." She raced out of camp without a word and lifted into the sky. She found a small pocket of rising air and let it carry her through the forest. _"I wonder,"_ she thought, _"What did Lilystar mean? Why would Starclan punish her? She is a great leader!"_

"Flightwing."

Flightwing looked to her left and almost fell out of the sky, "Darkpaw!" she cried.

Darkpaw seemed to be flying next to her. Only he wasn't. His paws were moving like he was running. Only not on ground, but on air. The black tom smiled, "Hello Flightwing. How have you been?"

"What's wrong with Lilystar?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does!" snapped Flightwing, "She is the leader of my clan!"

Darkpaw shook his head, "Now is not the time. Right now you must be ready for a friend who looks like the enemy."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You will see when the time comes. And Flightwing? Please don't do it."

"Do what?" asked Flightwing. But Darkpaw was gone and Flightwing was alone in the sky.


	7. Chapter 5

**The poll is still open.**

Blackpaw

Blackpaw's legs trembled as the creature moved closer to him, salvia dripping from its jaw. Blackpaw remembered Silverwing telling him about this creature. He had called it a fox. "What do I do?" whispered Blackpaw. He noticed another fox, this one bigger seemed to appear out of the shadows. Blackpasw took back a step, and the smaller fox took a step towards him. The fox jumped into the air, and Blackpaw started running away but the fox landed on Blackpaw's tail. Blackpaw yowled in pain. He twisted around and slashed the fox on its snout, "You won't stop me from getting to the clans!" The fox recoiled back, obviously surprised by the ginger cat's attack. Blackpaw turned and began running again but was cut off by the other fox. Blackpaw arched his back and hissed, "You want a piece of me too?"

"No," said the fox, "I was wondering about what you just said. Something about the clans?"

Blackpaw gasped in shock, "You… you… you're speaking cat!"

The fox laughed, "Well, I guess I haven't forgotten the language. Good."

Blackpaw heard a sound behind him. He turned to see the other fox growling angrily behind him. The fox took a step forward, its teeth pulled back in a snarl. The cat-talking fox stepped in front of Blackpaw and barked at the younger fox. The fox barked something back and it went on for a little bit. Finally the younger fox's tail dropped to the ground and it sulked away. The older one turned to Blackpaw, "Sorry 'bout that. I guess my kits- I mean my pups want to eat cats. Not like I ever would."

"Who are you?" wondered Blackpaw.

"Oh!" exclaimed the fox, "How rude of me!" The fox dipped his head and said, "My name, given to me by me foster mother Sunpelt, is Twilight."

Flightwing

Flightwing followed Lilystar and Scareye. Her sister was in step next to her. The moon was starting to make its ascent into the sky. "Another gathering," sighed Cinderstream.

Flightwing nodded in agreement, but she wasn't really paying attention to her sister. She wanted to ask Auraclaw about what Darkpaw had said. About a friend will come who looks like an enemy. They entered the four rocks and saw Flameclan and Treeclan were already there. Flightwing broke away from her clan and bounded over to the Treeclan cats. Owlpaw watched her in disgust, "Why doesn't she just move to Treeclan?" he snapped.

"Flightwing!" Pebblepaw rushed over to her.

"Pebblepaw!" Flightwing noticed Auraclaw leading a gray she-cat over to them. "Starfoot!" exclaimed Flightwing, "Your wounds!"

"Yes," laughed Starfoot, "They have finally healed." She looked around the gathering area, "This is like the gatherings Duskclan had with Oceanclan and Dawnclan."

_"Those must be clans where she is from,"_ thought Flightwing.

"There are only three clans were you are from?" asked Pebblepaw.

Starfoot nodded, "Yes."

"Oh Auraclaw. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Flightwing explained her talk with Darkpaw. "A friend that looks like the enemy? I wonder what that means?"

"It's Firewind!" gasped Pebblepaw backing up a couple of steps and dipping his head in respect as the orange tom padded over.

"What is it?" asked Auraclaw.

"Littlestar asked me to go to Streamclan camp to ask what is taking them so long."

"You're right!" gasped Auraclaw, "They are never this late!"

Starfoot looked Firewind over, "Are you a freak like Auraclaw and Flightwing over here?"

Firewind blinked in shock. Pebblepaw smacked her with a paw, "They are specials remember!"

"That is alright," said Firewind, "I want you two to come as well. Go ask permission."

"We will," agreed Auraclaw before padding over to Lionstar. Flightwing went over to Lilystar and asked her. The white she-cat said yes and soon the three specials were walking by a stream.

Firewind was a couple of paw steps ahead of the two she-cats. "Hey Auraclaw?" whispered Flightwing, "How come Firewind doesn't have a mate? He seems like a popular cat in his clan to me."

A look of sorrow filled Auraclaw's face, "Remember that one time, I said we were like medicine cats? Well we are more like medicine cats than you think. You see, we aren't allowed mates or kits."

Flightwing almost tripped in shock, _"No mates or kits?"_ Her thoughts went back to her sister, _"So, I am just like my sister! But, I don't want this! I want to have kits someday! But now…"_

"I'm sorry," whispered Auraclaw, "I wish I told you sooner-"

Suddnly Scalefur jumped out of the stream splashing water on Firewind. "SCALEFUR!" Firewind shook the water off his fur.

"I'm sorry," said Scalefur. Flightwing could see Scalefur's bones sticking out of his fur.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Flightwing, "You look hungry."

Scalefur shook his head, "I'm fine. It is just that many cats in the clan are sick and Riverstripe can't figure out why."

"Have you sat vigil in the last couple of moons?" growled Firewind suddenly, "Have you?"

"Well… uh… I haven't really felt like it and…"

Firewind hit Scalefur hard with a paw, "You mouse-brained cat! That is why your clan is suffering! How long has it been!?"

Scalefur was shock as well as Flightwing, "Uhh… four moons…"

"Then you must sit vigil for four nights in a row. You must not sleep till the time is up. Streamclan will get better."

"But…"

"What he says is true," spoke Auraclaw.

"Wait a minute!" cried Flightwing, "Starclan punishes us and our clans if we don't sit vigil, once every moon!"

"Yes," replied Firewind gravely, "Have you been doing it?"

"Yes," replied Flightwing, "Ever since I took my place as the special, I have taken a night of vigil."

"Good," Firewind turned to Scalefur, "Go back to your clan and tell them you will sit vigil for four days. You must not eat during this time."

"Yes Firewind," Scalefur dipped his head in respect before jumping back into the stream and began swimming home.

"Come on. We better tell the gathering cats that they will not be coming," said Firewind, leading the way back to the Four rocks.

_"I can't believe this," _thought Flightwing_, "Starclan is punishing Scalefur and Streamclan! But I thought they couldn't do things like that."_ Flightwing shot a look at her fellow specials, before glancing up. She could see one star through the trees. _"Darkpaw. Are you punishing him?"_


	8. Chapter 6

**The poll is closed! The winners are Pebblepaw, Blackpaw and Snaketail. You guys don't make it easier for me --. Anyway! Here is Chapter 6!**

Blackpaw

Blackpaw couldn't believe it. He was following a cat speaking fox and his pup! Twilight paused under a large tree with thorny nuts. He barked something in fox and two she-foxes came out from a hole in the ground at the base of the tree. Twilight barked something to the female and the female barked something back. The pup next to Twilight ran over to his mother and the three foxes left.

"They are going to hunt some prey for us," explained Twilight, "It's a good thing Crystal understands that I will help you."

"I'm confused," admitted Blackpaw, "Why can you speak cat? And why are you helping me?"

Twilight settled down at the base of the tree, "I was raised in a clan of cats called Nightclan. For pretty much eight moons I thought I was a cat myself." A faraway look settled in Twilight's golden eyes. "Those were the best moons of my life. Then I met Crystal. My friend Cinderpaw, the medicine cat apprentice at the time told me the truth about who I was…and I ran away and joined Crystal. She showed me around the fox world but I think…I have always believed in Starclan." He laughed, "Even now, when I have pups, I pray to them every night hoping that Cinderpaw is okay and Flightwing returns alive to the clans. Now it's your turn. How do you know about the clans? You don't smell like any of the clans."

"I had a dream," admitted Blackpaw, "A cat named Darkpaw came into my dreams and told me that I must go to the clans."

"Darkpaw," whispered Twilight, "He was a great apprentice."

"You knew him?"

"Not really," admitted Twilight, "But he was the friend of Cinderpaw's sister."

"Can you tell me anything else?" pushed Blackpaw, "Anything about the clans at all?"

"Well, there is a lot to tell. I guess I'll start talking about the many positions in the clans…"

Flightwing

"Flightwing!" Owlpaw raced over to his apprentice. A squirrel in his jaws, "Look! I caught this squirrel just as it was climbing a tree!"

"That's great!" purred Flightwing, "You will be become a great warrior soon!"

"I know I will," Owlpaw puffed his fur proudly, "And I guess Birchpaw, Eaglepaw and Firepaw will become warriors as well."

"They might," replied Flightwing. Owlpaw noticed that his mentor seemed to be distracted.

"Hey? Are you worried about Streamclan?"

Flightwing blinked, "Of course. Scalefur is a special like me. Of course I would be worried!"

Owlpaw groaned. His mentor as well as the rest of the clan was being mouse brained. Couldn't they see this was a perfect chance to attack Streamclan? Couldn't they see that it would benefit their clan as well?

"Well, we better get back," said Flightwing, looking into the sky, which was slowly turning orange. The two Nightclan cats hurried back to camp, remembering to pick up the fresh-kill they had buried along the way. When they entered through the thorny barrier Owlpaw ran over to Birchpaw to show off his squirrel. Flightwing on the other hand padded over to Lilystar who was sitting on the Highstump watching the clan. Flightwing was relieved. Today Lilystar seemed to look better but the nagging feeling that something was wrong was still there.

"Oh Flightwing!" Lilystar got up when she saw the special, "Tonight's your vigil isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Flightwing noticed Lilystar staring at her wings for a long moment before speaking again.

"How is Owlpaw?"

"He is a great apprentice. I think he is ready to become a warrior soon."

"I agree," said Lilystar, "I think he should become one tonight, along with Eaglepaw."

Flightwing felt pride swell up in her. Her first apprentice was finally going to become a warrior! _"I wonder if Pebblepaw is becoming a warrior today?"_ She pushed the thought out of her head. This was the time she should be proud for her own apprentice. Flightwing dipped her head before padding over to Owlpaw, "Guess what? You are becoming a warrior today!"

"Yes!" he cried jumping to his paws, "Finally my voice can be heard as an equal!"

Flightwing didn't get what Owlpaw said but it didn't matter. He would become a warrior and that meant that they would sit vigil together that night. "Well. See you tonight!"

When the moon was rising Lilystar called a clan meeting. Eaglepaw and Owlpaw were standing proudly in front of the clan. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Eaglepaw, Owlpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Eaglepaw and Owlpaw spoke at the same time, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Eaglepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Eaglestorm and Owlpaw, from this day forth you will be Owlfeather. Nightclan welcomes you as full warriors."

"Eaglestorm! Owlfeather!" cheered the clan.

"This is always a great moment," whispered Blacktail to Flightwing, "When your apprentice becomes a warrior."

"I agree as well," said Flightwing. She noticed Lilystar teethering on the Highstump and she and the rest of the clan watched in horror as the white leader fell off the Highstump and crumpled to the ground.

"LILYSTAR!" Scareye was next to her in a flash. Cinderstream and Flightwing ran over to the leader.

"Give us some room!" ordered Cinderstream and immediately all of the clan cats took a step back, "Scareye, Flightwing. Get her to my den."

Scareye carefully picked the leader up by the scruff and took her to Cinderstream's den. The smell of herbs wafted into Flightwing's nose as they entered. Scareye gently put the leader down and Cinderstream got to work, examining the she-cat. Cinderstream eyed Scareye and Flightwing who were patiently waiting nearby. "You two leave as well. I'll call you if I need anything."

"But I…" began Scareye but he fell silent and walked out of the den.

"Can I do anything to help?" asked Flightwing.

"Just pray to Starclan as you sit your vigil tonight," answered Cinderstream, "That is all you can do."

Flightwing left and was met with the whole clan waiting outside. Questions rose up from the cats.

"Is Lilystar okay?"

"Will Cinderstream be able to cure her?"

"What's wrong with Lilystar?"  
"What will happen to our clan?"

Flightwing silenced the questions with a flick of her tail and said, "All we can do

is pray to Starclan." It felt odd giving orders but Flightwing knew Scareye couldn't do it at the moment, "Now everyone go to sleep."

The clan scattered except for Eaglestorm and Owlfeather, Is she alright?" asked Eaglestorm.

Flightwing flicked her tail, signaling that she had begun her vigil.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! What is Lilystar's illness? –laughs evilly- you will have to read to find out!**

Blackpaw

Blackpaw woke with a start. He looked around and saw that he was sleeping under a thorny tree. Twilight was fast asleep next to him. He could see the sun barely peeking over the trees. He slowly got to his paws, careful not to disturb the fox sleeping next to him. He thought of all the things Twilight had told him. _"I can't believe it,"_ he thought, _"The clans are a wonderful place…and these cats called specials…I wonder what they are like?"_ He heard movement behind him as Twilight got up.

"Well, looks like you are awake."

"Yes. I guess now I understand more about the clans."

"Hey, I was wondering," said Twilight, "When you told me about how your mother said bad things about the clan, who is your mother?"

"Her name is Sandstream," said Blackpaw, "She looks like me."

Twilight gasped, "The deputy of Treeclan!"

_"So that part of her story was true,"_ thought Blackpaw, _"She was a deputy."_

"Do you still want to go there?" asked Twilight, "By the way Sandstream talks about it, it seems like something bad happened in the clans. I really hope Cinderpaw is okay…"

Blackpaw felt rage build up within him. His mother was keeping all this a secret from him and Nightpaw! The clans were a wonderful place! "Nightpaw," he whispered, "I will tell you the truth when I return." He looked up into the thorny nut tree above the cat and fox. The tree was a witness to all that he had learned. The wrongs his mother had said, "Hey Twilight? What kind of tree is this?"

"I think it's a type of hazel, why?"

Blackpaw smiled, "My name will now be Hazelpaw. This name is a symbol that I have learned the truth."

Twilight barked in surprise, "Well, didn't see that one coming!"

"Can you come with me?" asked the newly named Hazelpaw, "You know the clans better than me!"

"But my family…" Twilight watched his two pups and mate come out of their den. Crystal barked something at him and then growled. Twilight barked a confused bark back. Crystal, growling more took a step forward, her lips pulled back in a snarl. Hazelpaw knew something was wrong.

"Twilight! What's going on?"

The fox ignored the ginger tom and his barks became more frantic. Crystal suddenly leaped at Twilight pinning the red fox to the ground, and growled in his ear, before stepping off him. Twilight scrambled to his paws and cautiously took a couple of steps back from the she-fox. "Come on," whispered Twilight. He raced away from his mate and pups with a bewildered Hazelpaw close behind him.

Flightwing

Flightwing sighed as the morning sun stretched over the forest. Eaglestorm and Owlfeather yowled in happiness. They were true warriors now. "You two go get some rest," said Flightwing.

"Yes Flightwing," Eaglestorm padded to the warriors den but Owlfeather held back.

"What is it?"

"Will Lilystar die?"

Flightwing was shocked. How dare he ask such a question! "I don't know," said Flightwing coldly, "Just go to the medicine cat den." Owlfeather dipped his head in respect before leaving.

_"Why did he say something like that?"_ wondered Flightwing, before heading to see her sister. Cinderstream's amber eyes tiredly watched Flightwing enter, "How is she?" Flightwing saw Lilystar's breaths were slow, and there was a faint smell of blood in the air.

"Lilystar lost a life last night," said Cinderstream.

Flightwing's eyes widen, "That's not good…"

"I don't know what's wrong with her," whispered Cinderstream, "She throws up blood but she doesn't have a fever!"

Lilystar groaned and opened her eyes. "You're awake!" cried Flightwing, running over to see if the white she-cat needed any help. Lilystar ignored Flightwing and carefully got to her paws.

"I don't think you should do that," said Cinderstream, "You are still sick."

"I am fine!" snapped Lilystar, her face softened, "Don't worry about me."

"How many lives do you have left?" wondered Cinderstream.

Lilystar paused for a second, "One."

Gasps came out from Flightwing's and Cinderstream's mouths. "One!" stuttered Flightwing, "How is that possible?"

Lilystar laughed, "I don't know. Maybe it's just my bad luck. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine. Now excuse me, Cinderstream. I have a clan to run." Without another word the she-cat left.

"I seriously think something is wrong," frowned Cinderstream, "But what?"

Flightwing remembered the time she had eavesdropped on Lilystar and Scareye, "Starclan is punishing her for something she did,"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Flightwing left quickly and was met with the morning bustle. Bramblepelt was taking out a patrol of Coltpelt and Sunpelt. Sparrowtail and Firepaw were going out to train with Snaketail and Birchpaw in tow. Silverstorm was watching her kits play wrestle each other. Skykit was standing apart from her brothers, watching the medicine cat den. The elders were sitting outside, letting the sun warm their pelts. Scareye was taking out a hunting patrol of Blacktail and Silentheart. "Looks like everything is back to normal," whispered Flightwing, "Good."

"Come to the rocks…"

Flightwing looked around, but no one was around, _"It must have been Auraclaw._" Flightwing found Lilystar talking to Brightclaw about the Treeclan border.

"I have to go to a special meeting," said Flightwing.

Lilystar acknowledged her with a nod before returning to the conversation. Flightwing couldn't believe it. Lilystar was barely out of Cinderstream's care and she was back to her old self like nothing happened! Flightwing pushed the thought out of her mind before leaving for the Four rocks.


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay! Here is Chapter 8! Why did Crystal chase Twilight away?...**

Hazelpaw

Twilight stopped, his breaths were coming out in gasps. Hazelpaw had to drag his paws over to the fox. "What was that?" he asked angrily. His paws felt like they were going to fall off!

"Sorry," growled Twilight, "But… Crystal…why?" A look of sorrow filled the fox's face.

"What happened?" pressed Hazelpaw, "What did she say?"

"She said…she said… I belong with cats… that I wasn't really a fox… but more of a cat in a fox's body…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Hazelpaw.

Twilight forced a laugh, "Don't worry. Now, let me see." The fox looked around, "The way back to the clans should be this way."

Hazelpaw followed Twilight through the forest. Suddenly the forest was gone. A lump rose in Hazelpaw's throat. "It's that black stuff where that thing was on!" he exclaimed.

"Black stuff? You mean this thunderpath? Twolegs's monsters go on it."

_"That thing I saw might have been a monster_," thought Hazelpaw,"What's a Twolegs?"

"It's a creature that walks on two paws and has no fur except for the top of their head."

"It sounds scary."

"They are. Now come on." Twilight looked both ways, his ears trying to hear any sounds of a monster. "It's clear. You go across first. Hurry. A monster could come at any moment."

Hazelpaw took a tentative step onto the black surface. It felt hard under his paws. He took another slow step. "For the love of Starclan move faster!" snapped Twilight. When Hazelpaw didn't increase his speed, Twilight jumped onto the black surface and carefully picked up Hazelpaw by the scruff. Twilight ran to the other side of the thunderpath. Twilight dropped him on the ground, "You're so slow!"

"Sorry," whispered Hazelpaw, "Don't worry. I will be able to cross-hey look over there!" Hazelpaw flicked his tail to a spot further down the thunderpath. Three cats were slowly crossing. One was a white she-cat, another was a brown tom and the last was a black and white tom. The toms were on either side of the she-cat and were slowly leading her across the thunderpath. Hazelpaw could see that her stomach was swollen. "Wonder what's wrong with her?"

"I think she has kits in there," said Twilight. He began growling.

"What's wrong?"

"A monster is coming! I can hear it!"

Hazelpaw strained his ears but he couldn't hear anything, "I don't hear anything!"

"Come on!" cried Twilight, "We have to help them cross." Hazelpaw had a hard time keeping up with Twilight. The toms saw them coming and immediately went in front of the she-cat to protect her from the fox. "Come on!" cried Twilight, "A monster is coming! We have to get you across!"

"You talk!" cried the black and white tom.

Hazelpaw could feel faint rumbling from the black stuff under him, "Come on! We have to-"

The white she-cat yowled, "They are coming!"

"Not now!" cried the brown tom, "Not here!"

Twilight jumped over the toms and grabbed the she-cat by the scruff. "Don't worry," spoke Hazelpaw, "Twilight is a good fox!"

Twilight raced to the other side and carefully dropped the she-cat on the ground. The two toms raced after them. Hazelpaw looked to the left and saw the monster approaching. It was getting closer and closer. Hazelpaw couldn't move. "Oh Starclan!" He felt someone pick him up by the scruff and throw him on the other side. Hazelpaw fell in a heap on the other side. Hazelpaw turned back just in time to see a red furred figure get hit by the monster…

Flightwing

Flightwing landed on her rock. Like always Firewind, Scalefur and Auraclaw were already there. "So why are we here?" asked Flightwing.

"I wanted to say that everything is returning to normal in our clan," spoke up Scalefur, "I will never skip vigil ever again!"

"Good," purred Firewind, "Now the real reason why we are here. Auraclaw?"

Auraclaw dipped her head before speaking, "I had a dream and in that dream I was in the middle of a battle. It was cats versus dogs, bird and any other kind of animal imaginable! And a voice spoke to me saying that an ally will come in the shape of an enemy."

Flightwing immediately remembered the words Darkpaw had spoken, "I had a dream like that as well!" she exclaimed.

"But what does it mean?" wondered Firewind, "How can an ally come in the shape of an enemy?"

"Maybe we should sleep on it," suggested Scalefur, "Maybe me or Firewind will have a dream that might clear it up."

"You're right," agreed Firewind, "Alright. Everyone return home."

Flightwing said her goodbye to Auraclaw before flying home. However when she reached camp she was struck with horror. She cautiously landed on the ground. "What happened?" The clan's entrance was smashed and fresh-kill was scattered everywhere. A lump rose in her throat when she noticed Silverstorm and her two kits huddled over a limp black kit. Thornkit. Cats were climbing out of many hiding places throughout the camp. Flightwing saw Scareye crawling out from under a pile of bramble. The tom had many scratches on his black fur. He noticed Flightwing standing there in the middle of camp.

"Oh Flightwing!" he breathed, "A badger ripped through camp! Lilystar lead it out of camp but… please help her!"

Flightwing's blood turned cold, _"She only has one life left._" Out loud she said, "Don't worry. I will find her."

"Lilystar went in the direction of the ravine."  
"Thanks Scareye!" Flightwing opened her wings and flew northwards towards the ravine. She flew over the trees her wings beating hard trying to push herself faster and faster. Soon the trees let off to rocks. Flightwing dipped down and landed on the rocks. She knew that a couple fox lengths away was the ravine. She scented the air. "Lilystar? Lilystar? Are you-" A lump rose in her throat as she noticed a white she-cat lying on some rocks. "LILYSTAR!" Flightwing rushed over to the cat. A large wound was on the she-cat's side, blood staining her white fur.

Lilystar opened an eye, "Flightwing. Get out of here. The badger is still around."

"No way!" snapped Flightwing, "I won't let you-" A scent entered Flightwing's nose. She whirled around to face the badger. The badger was waddling closer and closer to the two she-cats. Flightwing stood protectively in front of the leader, her fur standing on end, her wings spread out. "Stay away from her!" The badger hissed and charged. Flightwing couldn't move. She was pushed into a time moons ago. The battle against Treeclan. Streampelt, attacking her… and Darkpaw… The badger hissed in pain and Flightwing jumped back into the present. A needle like one from a porcupine was sticking out of the badger's muzzle. Lilystar was standing in front of Flightwing.

"Go away!" she hissed. Another needle shot out of Lilystar's fur and this one struck the badger in the eye. The badger roared and ran away.

"You're a special!" whispered Flightwing, "But how… why?"

Lilystar fell to the ground, panting, "I hid my powers. When I met with Starclan to receive my nine lives they warned me… they warned me that I would be punished for becoming leader instead of a special." Lilystar took a breath, "But I took the position. And when you returned to the clan that day, I knew my time was almost over. And when this sickness hit me… I knew it was Starclan's punishment." Lilystar coughed blood, "I just wanted to die heroically for my clan."

"No…" whispered Flightwing, tears flowing down her face, "You can't die Lilystar! You can't!"

"No," whispered Lilystar, "Scareye will make a better leader than me. And…" She took a shaking breath, "Flightwing. Our mother was a fool for telling us to hide our powers…"

Flightwing grew numb, "What? Our mother… then that means… Lilystar? You are my…you are my sister!"

However Lilystar was silent, for her last life left her…


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! How will the clan deal with the death of Lilystar?**

Flightwing

Flightwing stared at the limp body of the former leader. "Starclan…" she whispered, "Why? Why did this have to happen?" She looked up and yowled, "WHY?" She heard a sound behind her. Flightwing turned around and saw Scareye, Snaketail and Bramblepelt.

"Oh Starclan," whispered Bramblepelt, noticing the limp body, "She isn't…"

Flightwing nodded. Scareye yowled and raced to the she-cat's side. "Why?" he cried, "Why did this have to happen?"

"I am wondering the same thing," whispered Flightwing.

Bramblepelt and Snaketail carried Lilystar back to camp. They put her body in the center of the camp. The clan cats gathered around their fallen leader. "Are you okay?" asked Cinderstream.

Flightwing shook her head, "No. She died…in front of me Cinderstream…and she was…" Flightwing paused, "Never mind." She didn't want her sister to know about Lilystar being their sister and a special. It was better that she didn't know.

"Well, I have to take Scareye to the Moon Tree. Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

Flightwing nodded, "Yeah. I think so."

Cinderstream left Flightwing's side and padded over to Scareye. They talked for a second, before leaving camp.

"Why isn't Lilystar moving?" asked Digkit.

"She has went to Starclan," answered Silverstorm.

"Like Thornkit?" asked Skykit.

"Yes," a pained expression entered Silverstorm's face, "Like Thornkit."

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw watched the monster roar away, "Twilight…" he whispered, "You aren't…."

"Ruby!" Twilight raced past Hazelpaw.

"What?" gasped Hazelpaw. He followed Twilight over the thunderpath, this time not hesitating at all. He saw that the fox that had saved him was one of Twilight's pups. The pup's fur was matted with blood.

Twilight poked his muzzle in the young fox's fur. The young she-fox opened her eyes and whispered, "Look daddy, I can speak cat too." She then closed her eyes.

Twilight howled in pain, "Why? Why did you have to go?"

Hazelpaw noticed that the she-fox was still breathing, "Twilight!" he exclaimed, "She is still alive!"

Twilight stopped howling, "Oh thank you Starclan. We have to get her to Nightclan! Mysticstorm will be able to help her!"

A yowl from the other side of the thunderpath, caught the cat and fox's attention. Twilight carefully picked up his daughter and they crossed the thunderpath. The brown tom was furiously licking a kit. The black and white tom was also licking a kit. The she-cat was panting heavily. "Yes," she whispered, "That's it. May I see my kits?" The toms placed the kits near the she-cat.

"So what are you going to call them Snow?" asked the brown tom.

Snow turned to Twilight and Hazelpaw, "What are your names?"

"I'm Hazelpaw and this is Twilight."

"Then I will name my kits Hazel and Twilight," said Snow, "Because I would be dead now without your help."

Twilight dipped his head in respect, but he didn't let go of his pup. "We have to go," said Hazelpaw, "Will you be alright?"

"We'll be fine," said the black and white tom, "Oh! And my name is Streak and that's my brother Sky. Good luck wherever you are going!"

"We will," agreed Hazelpaw. Twilight began leading them through the forest again.

Flightwing

The moon was almost at the highest point when Scareye returned. Except he wasn't Scareye anymore. He was Scarstar. Scarstar jumped on the Highstump and yowled, "Let all cats able to catch their own prey, gather here under the Highstump." Immediately warriors left the warriors den and apprentices left the apprentice den. The elders stuck their head out of the elders den. Silverstorm and Morningsun left the nursery. "The cat, I have chosen to become the new deputy will be Bramblepelt. Do you accept?"

"I do," said Bramblepelt.

Scarstar jumped off the Highstump and headed for the leader's den. Cats scattered back to their beds. "Hey," Cinderstream, padded over to her sister, "How are you doing?"

"Well, I guess I'm still shocked. I think I'll go out for a flight. It might help clear my head."

"Alright. I think that's the best medicine for you. But come to me later if you can't sleep."

Flightwing left camp, before lifting into the sky. She cleared over the tree tops and let the wind take her wherever it wanted to, _"Lilystar was a special." _she thought. Suddenly a vision of a cat and a fox entered her mind. The fox was carrying a younger fox in his jaw. She couldn't see what the cat looked like but the fox seemed so familiar, like she knew him. The vision faded faster than it had come. "That fox," she whispered, "It looked like… Twilight…but why was he traveling with a cat?" Flightwing looked around and realized that she was flying over Treeclan territory. "Whoops!" Flightwing turned around and flew back to Nightclan territory.


	12. Chapter 10

**Reached the double digits of story 2!**

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw woke with a start. He looked around, confused for a second. Then it all came back to him. He looked next to him and saw Twilight sleeping nearby, his daughter pressed against him. Her breaths were coming out in ragged gasps. Hazelpaw knew she didn't have much time. Hazelpaw looked up and saw the full moon was slowly making its ascent into the sky.

"It's a gathering night," said Twilight, getting up, "Come on. We are almost there. If we hurry we can meet them at Four Rocks."

Hazelpaw didn't know what Four Rocks was but he nodded in agreement. He was excited. They were almost there. He would finally learn the truth about the clans.

"Ready?" asked Twilight. When Hazelpaw nodded, he carefully picked up Ruby. He slowly walked over the moor lands with Hazelpaw close behind him. The wind hit Hazelpaw's fur and seemed to charge his fur. In fact it felt like electricity was running through his bones, muscles, nerves and skin. He yowled in shock. Twilight turned around, his eyes filled with questions.

"It's nothing," gasped Hazelpaw, hurrying along the path to the clans.

Flightwing

Flightwing walked behind Scarstar and Bramblepelt. Behind her were Cinderstream, Owlfeather, Eaglestorm, Sparrowtail and Firepaw. When they entered the ring of Four Rocks, Pebblepaw almost crashed into Flightwing. "Oh sorry!" he cried, "But guess what?" He puffed out his gray fur, "I am now a warrior of Treeclan! You many call me Pebbletail."

"That's great!" purred Flightwing.

She noticed Streampelt and Auraclaw coming over. "Well," commented Streampelt, "It has been a while since we've last met."

"Agreed."

"Why isn't Lilystar here?" asked the newly named Pebbletail. Sorrow filled Flightwing's face. "No way!" cried Pebbletail, "She couldn't have…"

Flightwing turned to Auraclaw, "I want to tell the other specials something. Can we meet after the gathering?"

"Sure, I'll go tell them now," The brown tabby left the small group.

"Are you okay?" asked Streampelt.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" snapped Flightwing, "Of course I'm not okay! Lilystar died in front of me! And she was…" Flightwing fell silent.

Pebbletail was about to answer but was silenced by Scarstar's yowl. The black cat took a deep breath before beginning, "Yesterday… our dear leader Lilystar went to Starclan. Bramblepelt has become the new deputy. Owlpaw and Eaglepaw have both become warriors. Owlpaw is now Owlfeather and Eaglepaw is now Eaglestorm. That is all."

After Littlestar, Waterstar and Lionstar spoke about their clans the gathering broke up. Flightwing said a quick goodbye to Pebbletail and Streampelt before heading for the Four Stones. Like always Scalefur, Auraclaw and Firewind were already waiting on their rocks. Firewind yowled to begin the meeting, "Flightwing. You have called us here. What is your news?"

"Did you have a dream?" asked Scalefur.

Flightwing shook her head, "My news is about Lilystar." She took a deep breath, "When Lilystar was dying she used a power to save me from being killed by a badger… she made quills like those on a porcupine shoot out of her body."

"A special!" gasped Firewind.

"I don't know what to say!" Auraclaw's eyes were wide, "Lilystar was a special! Wait! But that means!" She turned to Flightwing, her eyes filled with concern, "Don't worry. It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" cried Flightwing, "If I wasn't born…if I wasn't alive if I was killed in that battle against Treeclan! If Streampelt had killed me, then Lilystar will still be alive! As well as Darkpaw."

"Don't say that!" roared Firewind. Flightwing could feel the anger raging off him like flames. "Don't say you want to die!"

"That's right!" agreed Scalefur, "No one should feel like the way you are feeling."

"And remember if you didn't want revenge against Streampelt then your powers would probably remain hidden," said Auraclaw, "And Sandstream and Windtail might have taken over the forest. So please, don't blame yourself for what has happened."

Flightwing smiled. These three cats were like family to her. "Thanks guys."

"What are specials for?" joked Scalefur, getting up, "Well, I better be getting back."

Flightwing said goodbye to Firewind and Scalefur. Auraclaw and Flightwing then headed for home. However when they got near Four Rocks a scent entered their noses. The two specials paused. "Fox!" hissed Auraclaw, glancing around.

"There!" Flightwing flicked her tail to a moving shadow at the base of one of the Four Rocks. A fox stepped out of the shadows and padded over to them. Auraclaw's eyes began to become cloudy. Flightwing gasped, "Stop Auraclaw!"

"Huh?" asked Auraclaw, her eyes returning to normal.

Flightwing ran over to the fox. She noticed him put a fox-kit on the ground before speaking, "Flightwing! You're a special! Wow! I can't believe it!"

"Well I am Twilight!" purred Flightwing, "What are you doing here? I thought you went off with a she-fox."

"Well, there was a reason for my return." He looked around, "Now where did he go? Hey Hazelpaw! Get out here!" A cat appeared from the shadows and immediately Flightwing and Auraclaw began hissing.  
"It can't be!" cried Auraclaw, "Why is she here." The two cats realized a second later that this cat was male.

The tom cautiously padded to Twilight. His eyes widen when she saw Flightwing's wings. "Ummm hello. My name is Hazelpaw and-"

"Who are your parents?" snapped Flightwing.

"Well, Sandstream and Windtail."

Auraclaw and Flightwing exchanged a look. "What's wrong?" asked Twilight, "Flightwing? What's going on?"

"His mother tried to kill Lionstar!" spat Auraclaw, "And to take over the forest with Windtail."

Twilight yelped, "But Hazelpaw isn't like that!" A cough came from the young fox-kit. Twilight's eyes widen, "Oh Ruby," he whispered. He looked up, "Flightwing! My kit needs help! I need to take her to Mysticstorm!"

"Mysticstorm went to Starclan," informed Flightwing, "She went shortly after you left. Cinder_stream_ is the new medicine cat."

Twilight howled, "Oh! Poor Cinderstream! But still, my kit…"

"I'll lead the way back," said Flightwing.

"That thing Darkpaw said!" gasped Auraclaw, "An ally in the form of the enemy!"

Flightwing gasped, "I totally forgot about that!" She turned to Hazelpaw, "You are welcome to come with us. Bye Auraclaw! This way!" Flightwing lead the way back to camp.


	13. Chapter 11

**It's Chapter 11! Hazelpaw meets the clan!**

"Cinderstream! We need your help!" called Flightwing, entering the camp with Twilight and Hazelpaw in tow.

Cinderstream peeked her head out of her den and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She gasped, "Twilight!"

"His kit needs your help!" cried Hazelpaw.

Cinderstream noticed the limp body in Twilight's jaw, "Bring her in here." Cinderstream and Twilight disappeared in her den, leaving Hazelpaw alone with Flightwing. Around them the clan was awakening, disturbed by the commotion.

"What's going on?" asked Scarstar coming down from his hollow.

"Twilight is back," explained Flightwing, "And his kit is seriously injured."

"Twilight!" Sunpelt came out of the warriors den, "He's here?"

"He's with Cinderstream," explained Flightwing.

"This place," whispered Hazelpaw looking around at the many cats coming out of the dens, "It's so weird." He yelped as Digkit ran over his tail.

"Digkit!" scolded Silverstorm, "Say you're sorry!"

Digkit turned to Hazelpaw, "Sorry."

Hazelpaw blinked, "Uh that is alright." He turned to Flightwing, "Why is his name Dig_kit?"_

"That's the name all kits have," explained Flightwing, "The last part of their name gets changed to paw when they become an apprentice."

"Well, I always had the same name," informed Hazelpaw, "Ever since I was born."

"Who is this?" asked Scarstar gesturing to Hazelpaw.

"He's…" Flightwing paused, "just someone who is important. Can he stay here? Tomorrow I want to take him to a meeting with the other specials."

Scarstar examined Hazelpaw with an eye. Flightwing hoped he wouldn't recognize that Hazelpaw was Sandstream's kit. "Alright," he said at last, "He can sleep in the apprentice den."

"Thank you Scarstar," Flightwing dipped his head in respect before showing Hazelpaw were the apprentice den was. Flightwing then went into the warriors den and let sleep take her.

_Flightwing was in a meadow of flowers. The full moon was shining overhead as well as countless stars. A tom was standing next to her, "Flightwing. I am happy he got here safely. What luck to run into Twilight."_

_Flightwing turned to her best friend, "Darkpaw. Why is he special? Why must he lead us against the 'speaker'? What is a 'speaker'?"_

_"It will be revealed in time," answered Darkpaw, "So don't worry Flightwing. You will know the answer."_

_"But I want to know now!" protested Flightwing, "Why must I wait?" Her thoughts flashed to Lilystar, "Hey. Can I meet Lilystar?"_

_A look crossed Darkpaw's face for a second, "Uhh… no," stammered the tom ,"You can't meet her."_

_"Why not?" wondered Flightwing, "She is here like you."_

_"It's complicated," Darkpaw took a step back, "Sorry Flightwing. But I must go."_

Flightwing awoke. The warriors den was empty. She got up and gave herself a quick wash, wondering why Darkpaw wouldn't let her talk to Lilystar. _"She didn't go to the place of no stars did she? Maybe because she hid her gift..._" Flightwing shook her head, "Better not worry about that now." She stepped outside. She saw Twilight was talking to Blacktail, Sparrowtail and his foster mother Sunpelt. Firepaw was trying to stir up conversation with Hazelpaw but Hazelpaw seemed uncomfortable with the attention. Flightwing padded over to him, "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes I did. It was way better than sleeping in that log."

"You slept in a log?" gasped Firepaw.

"Go train," said Flightwing. Firepaw got up and left the two cats in peace. "So? Ready to meet the other specials?"

"Why am I important?" asked Hazelpaw.

"You are part of a prophecy foretold by Starclan," explained Flightwing, "That is why you are important."

"A prophecy…" whispered Hazelpaw, not believing it.

"Come on. We have to go. Knowing the others, they are probably already there."

Hazelpaw's eyes widen as they reached the Four Rocks. Firewind, Scalefur and Auraclaw were already waiting on their rocks.

"You must be Hazelpaw," stated Firewind, "I am Firewind. I can breathe fire."

"I'm Scalefur. And I can swim and breathe underwater."

"Auraclaw. I can move things with my mind."

"Hello," Hazelpaw dipped his head, "I'm Hazelpaw."

"We know that!" laughed Scalefur.

Flightwing didn't want to leave Hazelpaw on the bank while she sat on her rock so she stayed by his side. "I think we figured out the whole prophecy except for the part about the 'speaker'."

"I agree," said Firewind, "This 'speaker'…what is it?"

"Maybe it's a special. A special with some sort of speaking power," offered Scalefur, "And we need Hazelpaw to lead us!"

"I can't lead you!" cried Hazelpaw, "I mean, I don't have powers like you!"

A thoughtfully expression crossed Auraclaw's face, "Maybe you do have powers. Maybe that is the reason."

Hazelpaw remembered the time in the hills where his fur seemed to catch electricity. Was that his power? "I think I might have powers," he whispered, "Although I'm not sure if it really was something." He explained what happened to the specials.

"I wish Risingdawn was here," sighed Scalefur after Hazelpaw was finished, "He would know what to think."

"Risingdawn is in Starclan," said Firewind, "If he wanted to help us he would."

"Who is Risingdawn?" asked Hazelpaw.

"He's the first special," explained Flightwing, "He was the cat to create the four clans."

Hazelpaw's eyes widen, "How? Can you tell me?"

"I guess we could tell you the legend since you might be a special," said Firewind. The tom cleared his throat and began, "Many moons ago there were no clans in this forest. Only wild rouges and loners. One day a she-cat gave birth to a kit with special power. He was named Risingdawn for that was the time when he was born. The rising of dawn. The kit grew up into a fine young tom. Then he learned about his power."

"What was it?" interrupted Hazelpaw, "His power?"

Firewind shook his head, "No one knows or even remembers what it was. He got a message from an ancestor who told him to create four clans with his powers. He created the four clans just like the ancestor said and for sometime he was the ruler of the four clans. However after leaders were found he vanished, left the clans to live his life elsewhere. But his memory still lives on because cats are born into the clan with powers." He gestured to the specials, "Cats like us."

"It's also said that Starclan gave Risingdawn a special place in Starclan," said Flightwing.

"He must have been a great cat," said Hazelpaw.

"He was," purred Firewind, "Now. Since it seems we have nothing else to share let's return home. Flightwing. You are in charge of Hazelpaw to help ihm find out what his powers are."

Flightwing dipped her head in respect, "Yes Firewind."


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

Flightwing and Hazelpaw were a couple fox lengths away from camp. Flightwing was trying to teach the young cat how to fight. Flightwing jumped back from Hazelpaw's paw. However Hazelpaw didn't see this coming and fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Flightwing helped him up, "You aren't good at fighting. I wish I knew what your power was. Then I could help you master whatever it is."

"It's fine," Hazelpaw looked thoughtfully at Flightwing's wings, "How is it? I mean up in the sky?"

"It's a great feeling," said Flightwing looking up at the sky, "Like I'm free of everything. Like nothing exists but me and the sky. Weird huh?"

Hazelpaw shook his head, "No. I don't think it is weird."

Owlfeather padded into the clearing, "Oh. Sorry. Didn't know you were here."

"That's okay," Flightwing smiled at her former apprentice. Owlfeather dipped his head before padding away. "I wish we could just ask Starclan about your powers. It would make things a lot easier."

"I guess it would be."

Flightwing gasped as Darkpaw seemed to appear in front of them. Hazelpaw yowled in surprise, "You're the cat from my dream!"

"Darkpaw!" whispered Flightwing, "What is it?"

Darkpaw ignored Flightwing's question, instead his eyes were on Hazelpaw, "Your powers are of the sky as well. You possesses the power of the thundering sky during a storm. You have the power to create lightning."

"I do?" whispered Hazelpaw, his green eyes wide, "But…how? How do I control such a power?"

"You must control it soon," said Darkpaw, "For the speaker is coming." He turned to Flightwing, "Once the message arrives I want you to ban the clans together."

"What message?" wondered Flightwing, "Darkpaw, what are you talking about?"

Darkpaw shook his head, and he seemed to get lighter and lighter, "That I cannot say…" He was gone.

"Wow," whispered Hazelpaw, "Power of lightning..."

Flightwing was worried. The speaker was coming. Who was the speaker? And how could she help Hazelpaw learn how to use his powers when she herself didn't know?

"Flightwing. I need to learn my power," said Hazelpaw, "I know you probably can't help me much but…"

"Don't worry," Flightwing stretched her wings, "I will give it my all. I won't rest until you learn how to use this power of yours."

LineLineLinelinelineline

Evening was falling and Flightwing and Hazelpaw had no luck with Hazelpaw's powers. "I give up," sighed Hazelpaw, "Maybe I have no powers after all."

"Don't say that," Twilight padded over and dropped a rabbit and a squirrel at their paws, "Thought you two might be hungry. You've been here all day."

"Thanks Twilight," purred Flightwing before devouring the squirrel.

Hazelpaw on the other hand didn't want to eat. Even though he wanted to give up, he knew he couldn't. It was his duty to figure out how to use this power of his. "Come on," said Twilight, "Eat Hazelpaw."

"How's Ruby doing?" asked Flightwing between gulps.

"Cinderstream said she is doing fine," answered Twilight, "I'm so glad. Cinderstream is a great medicine cat. I really hope Skykit wants to become a medicine cat! She will have a great mentor!"

Flightwing fell silent, remembering her own life. She wondered if she should tell Hazelpaw about it. About how they weren't allowed to have mates or kits. Flightwing heard a twig snap from nearby. She jumped to her paws and Twilight growled . The scent of whoever it was wasn't one of the clans. It smelled like a loner. And a loner did appear in the clearing. Her silver fur was covered in dirt and dried blood.

"Kalo!" cried Twilight, "What happened?"

"Who is this?" asked Flightwing.

"She's a cat I met while I was traveling with Crystal."

"Twilight. A cat is coming," panted Kalo, her voice filled with urgency, "The cat. The cat is different. She speaks….she speaks to other animals." Flightwing stiffened remembering her, Auraclaw's and Firewind's dreams. All the dreams had other animals, "She controls them Twilight. They do her bidding and they are heading in this direction. I heard you were here so I came to warn you."

"The messenger," whispered Flightwing, "Oh Starclan… the speaker is here!"

"But I haven't learned how to use my power yet!" cried Hazelpaw.

"Twilight," ordered Flightwing, "Tell Scarstar to get ready for a battle. Tell him to bring every able warrior to Four Rocks. Hazelpaw. Come with me! We need to tell the other clans!"

"Uhh right!" Hazelpaw ran after Flightwing, however he was having a hard time keeping up with the she-cat's strides.

_"Please Starclan," _begged Flightwing, _"Please don't let anyone die."_


	15. Chapter 13

**Well the story is winding down for its conclusion!**

Flightwing

Flightwing, Scalefur, Firewind, Auraclaw and Hazelpaw stood in front of the huge group of warriors and apprentices. The leader of each clan stood in front of their warriors waiting for orders from the specials however Flightwing could see the other clan cats were uneasy about Twilight.

"Why should a fox join us?" asked Littlestar, glaring coldly at the fox, "He will kill us!"

"Twilight is a member of our clan," defended Scarstar, "He is brave like any other warrior! Plus it will give us more fighting power!"

Littlestar fell silent however it was obvious he didn't like the idea of a fox joining in their fight.

"So," began Waterstar, "Care to tell us what is going on?"

"There's a cat coming," began Firewind, "This cat is called the speaker and we think this cat is a special."

Mummers ran throughout the group of cats. They were all shocked and Flightwing couldn't blame them. She heard something and turned her head northwards. She could see some dark figures coming towards them. "They're coming."

Auraclaw looked over as well, "Yes. The battle will begin soon."

"Bring them on," said Scalefur, "I'm ready!"

Firewind yowled, "Cats! The time is now! Now we must defend our clans from the invading cats! If they get through our clans will be slaughtered! All the elders, queens and kits!" He paused a moment to let the words sink in before continuing, "We must be strong and we will be victorious!"

"To Starclan!" yowled Scarstar.

"To Starclan!" yowled all the warriors, apprentices and specials.

The dark figures grew bigger and bigger until they could be seen in the moon light. A lump rose in Flightwing's throat. She could see many animals, ranging from badgers, to small dogs and even foxes. A couple of bird flew over the animals. "Oh no," whispered Twilight.

"What's wrong?" asked Flightwing.

"Crystal…Flick…why?" He barked something to them but the two foxes in the front didn't notice him. Hazelpaw gasped when he saw the cats leading the group of animals. One was a pale ginger she-cat who looked identical to him. The other a gray she-cat.

Flightwing and Auraclaw stiffened. "Blackpaw!" cried Sandstream, the army stopping, "Well. What are you doing here?"

"Mother!" cried Hazelpaw, "The clans aren't evil!" He turned to his sister, "Nightpaw! Mother was lying to us this whole time! The clans are a great place!"

"How dare you call me by that old name?" she hissed angrily, her green eyes wild. Hazelpaw was taken aback by her response. Nightpaw turned her head to the animals behind her, "I am Nightspeaker! I control these animals with my mind! Don't worry by brother. I won't control you." She unsheathed her claws, "I will rip you to shreds instead for betraying mother!"

"Nightpaw," whispered Hazelpaw.

"Well Lionstar," sneered Sandstream to her former leader. Lionstar was silent but Flightwing could feel the anger radiating off him, "Looks like I win after all!"

"No you don't!" cried a warrior from Flameclan, "We will be victorious!"

Taunts rang up from the warriors and apprentices. Only the leaders and specials were silent. They knew their chance of winning wasn't high. Sandstream turned to her daughter, "Give the word my daughter!"

"Of course mother!" Nightspeaker yowled and immediately all the animals charged at the clan cats. Firewind sucked in air, blowing himself up like a ballon. He exhaled and orange fire shot out of his mouth hitting some of the animals. They cried out as the fire burned their skin.

"For the clans!" yowled Scarstar pouncing on a dog. Immediately the battle broke loose. Warriors attacked the larger animals while the apprentices fought the younger ones. Flightwing lifted into the sky and began attacking the birds. Auraclaw's eyes were clouded and she was using anything she could find to hit the animals with. Scalefur was fighting with his claws. Hazelpaw ducked from a badger's claws. He slashed it in the muzzle before running out of its path. The badger rambled after him. A lump rose in Hazelpaw's throat. He knew there was no way he could defeat a badger. Wind blew on his fur and electricity crackled around him. Suddenly he knew what to do. He charged at the badger, the wind hitting his fur charging it up. His body was surrounded with the power of lightning. He hit the badger head on. The badger cried out in pain, its fur was burned bad. Hazelpaw turned to a fox and charged.

Flightwing dodged the talons of an owl and flew behind it, slashing it in the wing. The owl spiraled downwards, unable to fight. Flightwing noticed Nightwhisker was running away from the battle. She was heading northwards, to the ravine. Flightwing flew after her.

Hazelpaw spotted Birchpaw trapped under a fox's paw. It licked its lips hungrily. Hazelpaw charged at the fox hitting it in the stomach sending it flying. The fox howled and fell. "Are you okay?" Hazelpaw was about to help Birchpaw up when he remembered that his fur was charged.

"I'm fine," said Birchpaw getting to her paws. Her shoulder was bleeding as well as a wound on her flank.

"You should head back," said Hazelpaw, "You're wounded."

Birchpaw shook her head, "An apprentice will never abandon a fight. I will defend my home!" Birchpaw ran past Hazelpaw and attacked a snake.

Hazelpaw couldn't believe it. He turned and saw Auraclaw heading northwards with Scalefur in tow. _"Where are they going?"_ he wondered, however he didn't have time to think for a cat pounced on top of him. Sandstream.

Flightwing flew northwards following Nightspeaker. Nightspeaker stopped near the ravine. The same one in the same place where Lilystar went to Starclan. Flightwing landed near the gray she-cat. Nightspeaker was surprised for a second however she gathered her wits, "Well," she sneered, "I guess I have to kill you myself!"

Flightwing didn't speak. Instead she unsheathed her claws and attacked. Flightwing bit, and slashed at the she-cat. Nightspeaker jumped away from Flightwing's attacks and attacked with her own. Flightwing used her wings to land on Nightspeaker's back. Nightspeaker twisted and clawed Flightwing in the face. Flightwing reeled back in pain and Nightspeaker slammed her into the ground. Flightwing felt blood on her back.

"You won't beat me," sneered Nightspeaker, stepping slowly to the special, "I will kill you slowly. First I'll tear off those wings of yours. Then I'll rip your limbs off one by one."

Nightspeaker sat next to Flightwing and pinned the she-cat down with a paw. She smiled cruelly and used one of her paws to slash through one of Flightwing's brown wings. Flightwing yowled in pain. It was burning. A second later her other wing was gone. Flightwing felt faint. Flightwing looked around, trying to find a solution on how to defeat the she-cat. Flightwing spotted the ravine nearby. She knew it was her only chance. Nightspeaker was getting ready to tear off one of Flightwing's back legs when Flightwing grabbed her with her front paws. She rolled over and went over the ravine.

"Flightwing!" screamed a voice.

Flightwing couldn't see who it was. She was falling, falling into the ravine with a panicked Nightspeaker below her. The water hit her hard as they went under. Flightwing struggled to keep Nightspeaker under her. The she-cat squirmed and struggled. However Flightwing didn't let go of her grip. A while later the she-cat was still. Dead. Flightwing looked upwards at the moon high above her, her lungs burning for her. She knew there was no way to make it. She closed her eyes and let the water swallow her.


	16. Chapter 14

**It's the final chapter for Warriors: Demon Clans: Sandstream's Revenge. But don't worry! The story isn't over yet! I should have Warriors: Demon Clans 3: The Cursed Forest up sometime this week. See you all there!**

Hazelpaw

Hazelpaw ducked from his mother. He was frightened. Sandstream had a look in her eyes. A look that could kill. "Having fun my son?" she sneered, slashing out with a paw. Hazelpaw didn't answer. Instead he concentrated on dodging his mother's attacks. Hazelpaw knew he didn't have much chance of winning. Sandstream was older and her time as a rouge helped her a lot. Hazelpaw cried out as Sandstream's claws connected with his side, raking his ginger fur with blood. Hazelpaw recoiled back.

"You can't defeat the clans mother!" spat Hazelpaw, "They are better than you could ever be!"

"Don't you dare say that!" screeched Sandstream, "After I kill you Lionstar will be the one to die!"

"Sandstream!" A gray cat landed on Sandstream. Pebbletail. "This time I will defeat you!"

"I remember you!" sneered Sandstream twisting around and raked her claws against the tom's face. Pebbletail yowled in pain. Sandstream slashed him across the chest and Pebbletail hit the ground bleeding. Sandstream towered over him, "Not so tough now are you?"

Hazelpaw knew he had to save the tom but he couldn't move. He was scared. Scared that he would be next. Killed like a piece of fresh-kill. Sandstream placed her paw on Pebletail's throat and pressed down. Pebbletail struggled to breath. He swung his paws at Sandstream but there wasn't enough power behind the attacks.

"Pebbletail!" A silver tabby tom crashed into Sandstream throwing her off the tom.

"Streampelt," sneered Sandstream, getting up, "Didn't think you would be here as well."

Streampelt glanced over at the hardly breathing Pebbletail, "You will pay for hurting Pebbletail!" he snarled, "You are going to wish you did die last time!"

"Bring it on," said Sandstream.

Streampelt was about to attack when he noticed the animals around them were running away.

"What's going on?" screeched Sandstream.

Hazelpaw somehow knew the truth. His sister Nightspeaker was dead. He watched his mother back up a couple of steps and race away with the animals Nightspeaker had controlled.

"She runs away again," hissed Streampelt. He turned and raced back to Pebbletail, "Are you alright?"

Pebbletail cracked open an eye, "Hey! Tell Flightwing how great I was today!"

"Don't be like that!" snapped Streampelt, "You are going to be fine."

"But I see the stars," whispered Pebbletail, "Many stars…"

"Move," ordered a voice. Streampelt looked up to see Robinfang. Next to him carrying herbs was Barkpaw. Streampelt obeyed and Robingfang got to work caring for Pebbletail.

_"Come to the ravine…"_

Hazelpaw looked around but everyone was occupied taking care of the many injured clan cats. Who had spoken? Firewind ran over to Hazelpaw, "Come with me. Something happened in the ravine. Get Scarstar as well."

Hazelpaw didn't know why but he dreaded what he was going to learn.

Auraclaw

Auraclaw stood at the edge of the ravine, glancing down at the water below. She turned around as Scalefur entered the location, "Hurry!" she cried, "Flightwing's in the water and…" Auraclaw flicked her tail at two cut off wings by the ravine.

Scalefur's eyes widen. Without another word he leapt off the ravine and into the water below. Auraclaw looked around and jumped onto a large rock. Her eyes became white as she lifted the rock and herself down into the ravine. She waited, floating above the water. When Scalefur finally came up with a wet bundle, she lowered the rock more so Scalefur could put her on the rock. Scalefur got on and Auraclaw took them back to the top of the ravine. Auraclaw's eyes returned to normal as Scalefur pulled Flightwing to the ground.

"She's not breathing," whispered Scalefur.

"No…" whispered Auraclaw, "It can't be…she can't be…"

Scalefur put his ear close to Flightwing's chest, "No pulse…and she is so cold…" Scalefur looked away.

Auraclaw quickly sent a message to Firewind and Hazelpaw before collapsing next to the dead she-cat. Auraclaw placed her head in the brown cat's fur and let all of her tears out.

Scalefur stared numbly nearby. He looked up as Scarstar, Firewind and Hazelpaw entered the area. Scarstar yowled as he saw the limp body.

Firewind padded over to Scalefur and Scalefur explained to him about finding Nightspeaker on the river bed.

Hazelpaw sat down to Auraclaw, "She…went to Starclan?" He tried to keep the tears out of his eyes.

Auraclaw looked up, "Yes. Yes, she has gone to Starclan."

"Hazelpaw," whispered Scarstar, "Will you become Nightclan's special? I know it is quite harsh for me to say it but we need a special at this crucial time."

Hazelpaw's eyes widen and he gave a slight nod.

"We should return the body back to Nightclan," spoke Firewind, "Auraclaw. I give you permission to go with them. I'll tell Lionstar where you went."

Auraclaw nodded numbly as Scarstar picked up Flightwing and began the long trip back to camp with Hazelpaw and Auraclaw close behind him.

Flightwing

Flightwing was standing in a fork in a dirt road. One path lead to a beautiful forest with lush trees while the other lead to a dark forest. Darkpaw was standing at the beautiful forest path. "Flightwing," sorrow was on his face, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"This is what you were talking about wasn't it?" asked Flightwing, "You were telling me not to throw myself off the cliff." She glanced on her back and saw her two wings, "Looks like when I'm dead I have my wings. So Darkpaw? Isn't this great? We can be together now!"  
Darkpaw shook his head, "No Flightwing. We cannot. You will follow a different path than the one I walk on."

"What?" asked Flightwing, taking a step in Darkpaw's direction, "What are you talking about? Wait! I have to go to the dark forest don't I?"

Darkpaw shook his head and Flightwing sighed in relief, "But you can't come to Starclan."

"What are you talking about?" asked Flightwing, "Then where do I go?"

Darkpaw flicked his tail to something behind her. Flightwing turned around and saw the dirt path snaking into a grove of trees. The trees seemed to have vines hanging from its branchses. "That is the place for specials like yourself."

"But why?" whispered Flightwing, "Why must I go there?"

"Because," said Darkpaw, "It is the only place for specials."

Flightwing couldn't believe it. She had to go somewhere else! She had hoped she could stay with Darkpaw for all of eternity, "Goodbye Darkpaw."

Darkpaw lowered his head, "Goodbye Flightwing."  
Flightwing headed towards the trees but she paused and turned back to Darkpaw,

"Hey? What's the name of the forest anyway?"

"The Cursed Forest."  
**Well see you all in Demon Clans 3!**


End file.
